


Pain Is Hilarious

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BillDip, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Riding Crops, Smut, light fluff, this may be the shortest oneshot so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper whined as he felt the demon move away, much to Bill's amusement. He threw him back onto the floor, on his hands and knees once more. The brunet grunted as he hit the ground, but remained in that position. His breath hitched as he heard the demon speak and snap.</p><p>"You know Pine Tree, pain is hilarious, but it gets even better when I inflict it...Now, call me master."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Is Hilarious

The door suddenly slammed open, causing the Pine Tree to jerk his head to its direction. The dream demon stood, his stare sent shivers down the brunet's spine; it seemed to look into his very soul. _What happened to him? He was fine earlier today..._

"Get on your hands and knees, Pine Tree."

The demon growled and started to walk closer to the Pine Tree, each step creaking on the floorboards. Dipper slowly took a few steps backwards, placing the journal back onto the table.

"W-What?"

"I said, _get on your hands and knees,"_ Bill snarled, kicking Dipper onto the ground. Dipper grunted at the pain and held his thigh, trying to soothe the pain away.

"Don't make me repeat myself, _Pine Tree."_

The nickname sent shivers down his spine and the demon towering over him only made his fear worsen. He obeyed his command and positioned himself on the floor like he asked, then silently waited for his next action.

"That's more like it."

Bill smirked and leaned down to his shoulder, his face going right beside the brunet's. He watched his expression carefully as he ran his hand along his back, fingers tracing along his spine.

"Clothes off, Pine Tree."

The demon grabbed the brunet's shirt and ripped it off him, his free hand gripping on his head to make sure he wouldn't get pulled out of his position. Dipper yelped as the fabric was torn off, and Bill adored his face as he did so. He gave him a little kiss on the cheek and earned a little whimper as he ran his hand along his bare skin.

He leaned back and took his hand off his head, then hooked his fingers onto the hem of his shorts along with the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, gloved appendages grazing his smooth skin. Dipper slightly lifted his legs one by one, allowing the demon to take them off him. His breath hitched as he felt his touch, and Bill felt him tense up.

Smirking, he stood up and conjured his cane with a snap. He circled around his Pine Tree, clanking his cane on the wooden floor with every few steps as his eyes were locked onto him like a predator.

"What a pretty little Pine Tree you are, presenting your cute ass right there for me."

 _C-cute...?_ Dipper felt his cheeks warm up at that remark, though a little bit of fear still remained in him. His gaze stayed at the floor, not daring to look at the demon; he might get kicked again or something if he did. He tensed up a little as he felt him stop in his steps. He heard him snap his fingers, which meant he probably made something appear out of thin air. Bill stepped in front of the Pine Tree and bent down.

"Look at me, my Pine Tree."

His voice was gentle, but somehow still reflected danger. Dipper still obeyed, though, and slowly raised his head to be able to look into his eyes. He saw that the demon had a smile on his face that never meant anything good, and that made him swallow nervously. "Good little Pine Tree," he cooed.

"Hold still."

Dipper's eyes widened as he saw that Bill held up a blindfold in front of his face. He took a breath in and bit his lip, before slowly closing his eyes. Bill hummed in satisfaction and carefully wrapped the cloth around his head, covering his eyes. Once the brunet felt that the demon had tied it, he decided to talk, which was apparently a mistake. Well, in a way, he liked what happened after that.

"Bill, what are you--NGH!"

The demon grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it up, then crashed his lips onto the brunet's soft ones. Dipper let out a startled moan and gasped as he felt the demon's sharp teeth nip on his bottom lip. Bill took that opportunity and slipped his tongue in, tracing teeth. He earned a muffled moan and felt the vibrations on his tongue, letting him growl a little, which Dipper found quite sexy.

Bill slowly pulled away, tongues twisting as he did. The brunet was left panting with his mouth agape, much to his pleasure. He was adorable; his tongue was sticking out, wanting to taste more of his master; he was on his hands and knees, shivering as he waited for his master to fuck him in the ass. He was definitely begging for it, even without saying anything just yet. Oh, but he will. He's going to scream his master's title later on. He's going to beg and disregard his dignity. He snapped his fingers and smirked; he was going to enjoy what was next.

"B-Bill..."

Dipper was interrupted as Bill yanked on his hair again. He was definitely turned on by this, though, no doubt.

"Ah ah ah! No talking, Pine Tree. Such a shame I have to put this on..."

The demon had gagged the Pine Tree.

Dipper let out a muffled grunt as he felt something go in his mouth, and something wrap around his head. He gasped as he felt the demon hold up his wrists and click some cold metal onto them. He realized they were restraints, since he couldn't pull them away from each other. He felt his leather gloves slide off his hands, releasing his hold on his wrists. The brunet slowly lowered them and waited for what the demon was going to do next.

Bill stood up and walked behind his Pine Tree, then shoved him to the ground. Dipper grunted from behind his gag and struggled to get back up, but one of the demon's hands was on his shoulder, gripping tight and keeping him on the floor.

"Stay."

Bill commanded as he took off his gloves. The Pine Tree below him shivered as he felt the demon's cold fingertips trace down his spine. He let out a muffled moan as he felt his hand on the curvature of his ass and squeeze it, much to the demon's amusement. Bill slid his hand onto the brunet's abdomen and grazed his groin, chuckling lowly as he felt the Pine Tree's boner rise at the back of his hand.

"You love it when I touch you, don't you? You can't really deny it since your dick's doing all the talking."

The demon retracted his hand, earning a little whine from the brunet. He grabbed his other shoulder and suddenly threw him to the wall. Dipper grunted as he felt the impact, and did so again when Bill pinned his wrists above his head.

"It's so much fun teasing you, Pine Tree. Every time I touch you, you make the most adorable faces..." he whispered into his ear. Dipper shivered as he felt his hot breath, and gasped as he felt him lick his earlobe and nip on it. He felt him chuckle lowly against his ear, which made him whimper in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"You're so cute, Pine Tree..." he whispered again, though giving him a little kiss on the cheek this time. He gazed at his face and adored it; his lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed crimson. His free hand slipped onto his torso, teasingly running up and down his chest. Dipper moaned at his touch, and jerked up when he felt his finger circle around his nipple. Bill smirked as he felt his sudden movement and pinched it, earning another muffled moan.

The demon tilted his head and breathed onto the crook of the brunet's neck. He gave it a lick, making the Pine Tree shudder. Dipper yelped as he felt the demon sink his teeth into his flesh, sucking harshly on it. He pulled out and proceeded to another part of his neck, whilst caressing his cheek. He went lower and lower, leaving a trail of marks until his face was right above his erection. He smirked as he lightly blew on it, making it twitch. The Pine Tree shivered at the sensation and clenched his fists. He squirmed and tried to get his cock closer to his master, but he couldn't really do that without being able to see.

Dipper whined as he felt the demon move away, much to Bill's amusement. He threw him back onto the floor, on his hands and knees once more. The brunet grunted as he hit the ground, but remained in that position. His breath hitched as he heard the demon speak and snap.

"You know Pine Tree, pain is hilarious, but it gets even better when I inflict it...Now, call me master."

Bill slowly ran the riding crop along the brunet's back, making him shiver at the sensation of the leather running along his skin. The demon suddenly pulled it away thwacked his ass, already making it red at its first blow. Dipper winced at the pain, but both of them knew he also liked it. He bit his lips and held back the moan at the back of his throat when he felt the sting on his buttcheek.

"Oh, you like this, don't you? You little slut."

The Pine Tree shakily nodded and moaned as he was spanked again. The demon smirked and hit him again, relishing in his beautiful voice. He spanked him harder every time, and he couldn't deny that he was getting turned on by this as well. He cursed under his breath as he felt the constriction in his pants getting tighter whilst slapping the brunet with the riding crop.

Dipper was growing desperate, tears soaking his blindfold. He needed his master's cock inside of him, and god be damned if he wasn't dripping onto the floor right now. He cried as he tried to speak, but couldn't utter any words due to the gag. He attempted to beg without words by rocking his hips, showing off his red ass to where he assumed his master was. He whined as he did so, hoping to get his attention. Even though he knew the demon could read his mind, he'd still have to show that he really wanted it. He loved seeing him in agony, and Dipper was just the man to give him such a sight. He was his dirty little slut, and he knew exactly how to please him.

Bill's smirk grew wider as he saw his Pine Tree begging. He adored how desperate he was, relishing in the cute little whines he emitted. Only he was allowed to see him in such a state, and the Pine Tree was indeed his little slut. He could do whatever he wanted with him, and both of them would be pleased. He saw the tears running down his cheeks, though that wasn't the only thing dripping onto the floor. After one last blow, he decided to drop the riding crop and take a chair.

He walked in front of the brunet, cane still in his hand. Dipper was shivering in arousal, waiting for his master. Bill hummed in satisfaction and knelt with one knee, then unlocked his gag. He pulled it out quickly, making the Pine Tree gasp heavily for air, a trail of saliva visible from his mouth to the ball gag. The demon dropped it onto the ground and cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb along his lips, and the Pine Tree didn't hesitate to lean forward, put it in his mouth, and suck on it. He skillfully wrapped his tongue around his thumb while moaning, trying to entice the demon. Bill chuckled lowly and carefully pulled out his thumb, earning a little whine from his Pine Tree.

"Now, now, Pine Tree...I can't reward you if you haven't done something for me yet, so let's get that settled, hm?" he whispered, caressing the marks on his face.

"Y-yes, M-Master..." Dipper panted, leaning into his touch.

Bill retracted his hand from his cheek and took the chains he'd attached to the Pine Tree's restraints. He dragged him along as he walked to the chair and sat on it. With a snap, he had his own clothes vanish. He dropped the chains and took a fistful of his locks. He yanked on them, pulling him forward so his mouth would be right in front of his dick.

"Suck. Make me come and I might consider fucking you senseless."

Dipper obeyed and eagerly slid his tongue on his tip, licking his lips as he tasted the precum that had leaked from his master. Bill's cock twitched as he did so, and he relished at the sight of his Pine Tree tasting him in a cute manner, if that was even possible. How can he be so fucking adorable in everything he does?

The Pine Tree slowly took his master into his mouth, taking in as much as he could. He moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat, and the vibrations made the demon hiss. He started to bob his head up and down, going from base to tip every time. He would make an erotic noise every time it hit the back of his throat, making sure his master would be pleased. The demon would grip tighter on his hair in response, making him moan even more.

Dipper slowly pulled away and panted, then tried to beg again.

"M-Master...can you f-fuck me now...? I-I need you so badly...p-please..."

Bill only pushed his head down again, making him suck on him more.

"I removed the gag to have you blow me, not to talk, Pine Tree. Now shut up and be a good boy for me."

Though with a whine, he obeyed. Dipper went faster each time, and eventually, Bill clanked his cane onto the ground. With that, the shackles unlocked and fell onto the floor, releasing Dipper's wrists. The Pine Tree took the opportunity and slowly wrapped his fingers around his master's cock, sending shivers down his spine and earning a growl. He stroked him up and down in rhythm with his sucks, while his other hand was pumping his own dick.

With the sensations of his tongue skillfully wrapping around his dick and the erotic sight of his Pine Tree touching himself in desperation while giving him a blowjob, Bill was getting close to his orgasm. Fucking hell, he's really good at this.

"F-fuck...k-keep going..."

He grunted and yanked on his hair with both hands, letting the cane drop onto the ground. He guided his head as he bobbed up and down his cock, pulling him deep right after each time he pulled out. After a few more rough blows, the demon felt a familiar heat coil in his gut.

"P-Pine Tree...FUCK!"

Bill inadvertently pushed his head down as he rolled his head back, releasing his seed into the Pine Tree's mouth. Dipper choked as his cock dug deep into his throat, and quickly pulled away, swallowing most of his semen and coughing hard.

"Did...d-did I please you...M-Master...?" he asked weakly, licking some of the sticky liquid off his lips.

The demon didn't say anything, but he gently pushed the brunet away and stood up. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them onto the edge of the bed, making him wince. Bill heavily panted as he positioned his cock right in front of his entrance, but then the Pine Tree spoke.

"M-Master...would you like t-to rest first...? You m-might be tired from having j-just--AH!"

Bill spanked him harshly on the ass, interrupting him.

"Didn't I say 'no talking' a while ago, _Pine Tree?_ Looks like I have to put it back on."

The demon snapped his fingers and another gag was put on the Pine Tree. Dipper cried and whimpered, dampening the fabric around his eyes with his tears. Bill gripped on his hip with his free hand and thrusted into him fully, making him let out a muffled yelp. He grinned at the sight of him crying in pain, not being able to beg with words again.

Dipper moaned each time he thrusted in and out of him, feeling him go deeper and faster each time. He was huge, and he was penetrating his insides. The demon hissed and grunted as he felt him tightening around his cock each time.

Bill slid his hand off his hips and wrapped his fingers around the Pine Tree's erection, dripping with precum. Dipper shuddered as he felt his cold fingers, much to the demon's amusement. He pumped him from base to tip in rhythm with his thrusts, and he could feel his insides getting tighter around him. He smirked and leaned forward, then gave him a lick on the area between his neck and shoulders. He chuckled lowly as the Pine Tree was letting out muffled moans, and though his words weren't clear, his thoughts were loud and clear.

_Master..Master...B-Bill...so close..._

He slammed his hips harshly against his, ramming right into his prostate. He dug his teeth into his flesh, and with that, Dipper screamed from behind his gag and arched his back, releasing onto his hand and on the bed. His whole body shook, and he clenched his fists, gripping onto the sheets.

Bill grunted and slowly pulled away, making the brunet wince as he panted heavily. He smirked as he heard his thoughts; he was definitely going to give him more.

_I-I wanted to come together..._

"Oh you little slut."

The demon grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over on the bed. He pushed him further so that he would be completely lying on the sheets, then crawled up so he would be towering above him. Dipper was startled as he wasn't able to see anything, but he trusted his master. The demon leaned into his ear and whispered to him in a low voice, sending shivers down his spine.

"We're not done yet."

Bill grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head before thrusting back into him. The demon snapped with his free hand and made the gag vanish, letting the Pine Tree gasp for air. He spread his legs and positioned his cock in front of his entrance once more. Dipper panted heavily and grit his teeth as he felt his master go in and out of him.

"Make some noise, Pine Tree. Let me hear your wonderful screams..."

Bill grunted as he felt his insides tighten around him; looks like he found his sweet spot. Dipper yelped as his master thrusted into his prostate. He clenched his fist and rocked his hips in rhythm with his thrusts, moaning every time he rammed into his sensitive bundle of nerves.

The demon slowly released his wrists and sensually slid them down his arm, then ran it up and down his chest. The Pine Tree whimpered and hesitantly reached out for his master. Bill chuckled and gently let him wrap his arms around his neck before completely pulling away then thrusting right back into him. Dipper winced and clawed on his back as he continued to ram into his prostate, getting sent to the edge again even though he'd just came a while ago.

The Pine Tree whimpered as his master thrusted in and out of him while leaning down and licking his neck. He pulled him closer as he felt him bite and suck on his skin, tugging on it as he pulled away and proceeded to mark him all over. He would run his tongue and blow lightly on the marks he had already created, making him shiver.

He started to scream his title as he felt that he was getting closer to his orgasm. He wrapped his legs around his waist and held onto him tighter. Bill felt his insides tighten and growled, then grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Dipper tilted his head and allowed him to slide his hot, slick tongue into his mouth. The demon's tongue explored every crevice of his mouth and twisted with the Pine Tree's. Dipper moaned his title as they kissed, and Bill would grunt back in satisfaction.

He whined as his master suddenly pulled out of him, crying once again. "W-why...?"

"Tell me, Pine Tree. Who are you?"

"Dipper...Pines..."

" _Wrong answer."_

Bill scratched the Pine Tree's chest with his claws, leaving red marks on it, though he made sure it didn't draw blood. Dipper winced at the pain, but also enjoyed it, though he knew it was best to obey his master or he wouldn't get what he absolutely needed.

"Let's try that again. Who are you?"

"Y-Your little slut...M-Master..."

"And what does my little slut want his master to do to him?"

"T-to fuck me s-senseless and c-come together with me...p-please..."

The demon smirked slowly pulled off his blindfold and threw it onto the ground, then wrapped his arms around his waist. Bill began to thrust faster and deeper, making the Pine Tree scream his title even more. His voice was music to his ears, and he decided to reward him for pleasing him so much.

"Come for me, Pine Tree, I'm _ordering_ you to come."

Dipper dug his nails into his back and screamed his title as he thrusted deep into him one last time. His vision flashed white as he felt his muscles contract violently. He arched his back and pulled his master close as he released onto their stomachs. His whole body shuddered violently at his second orgasm as he cried.

Bill grunted and dug his nails into his hips, deep enough to draw blood. He arched his back as well as he felt the Pine Tree's insides tighten around him. He released his seed into him in thick loads, coating his insides with his hot, sticky liquid. Dipper whimpered as he felt him coming inside of him and shivered at the sensation.

"M-Master...do you want to rest now...?"

The demon collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He groaned and nodded lazily in response to his question. Dipper was shivering below him, shaken up from having come twice, as well as his aggressively dominant behavior for the night.

"...May I caress you...Master...?" he asked, though it came out more as a breathy whisper.

"Mm...yeah...I'll allow it..." Bill replied, looking into his eyes.

Dipper shakily loosened his grip and hesitantly ran his hand up and down his master's back, applying very little pressure where he'd clawed on him. The demon groaned and got himself off his chest, supporting his weight on his elbows.

"Hold still..." he whispered.

Dipper bit his lips and whimpered as he pulled out of him, feeling the cum inside of him spilling onto the bed. Bill caressed his cheek and stroked his tears away with his thumb. He carefully wrapped his arms around his waist and lay on his side, pulling him closer. The brunet's head rested on his chest, but the demon could feel that he was still shivering.

Bill gave him a little kiss and gently ran his hand up and down his chest, trying to soothe the scratches he created on them. Dipper winced as he felt the sting, but Bill tried to comfort him by planting a kiss on his birthmark. He eventually stopped shivering due to the demon's gentle touches, and he snuggled closer to his chest, sighing in content.

"Sorry...was I too rough this time?" Bill whispered, running his fingers through the brunet's locks, fingers grazing his scalp.

Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon's waist and pulled him closer, relishing in the warmth radiating from him.

"N-No...it's okay..." he replied, nuzzling onto his chest.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Pine Tree..." The demon gently cupped his cheek and leaned closer to give him a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Dipper kissed him back and looked into his eyes endearingly. He giggled as the demon nuzzled the tip of his nose with his own. He gave him another kiss for that and snuggled onto his chest once again.

"You okay now, my sweet little Pine Tree?"

The brunet nodded and hummed in response, then slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against his chest. Bill rested his chin on his head and caressed his back, fingers tracing his spine up and down. He pulled him closer and whispered before he slept.

"Good night, my little Pine Tree. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you all enjoyed XDD I swear this ship is killing me I was squealing while I was writing and just- Bill was all dominant and sht but then he was suddenly so caring for his little Pine Tree <3


End file.
